


I'm proud of you

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut, arrow season 4, missing scene 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: After coming home from having some drinks with John, Oliver and Felicity enjoying the rest of the evening together and eventually talk about how Felicity fended off Tell and his cards.





	

As soon as she had unlocked the door and stepped into the loft, she dropped her purse to the floor and kicked her shoes away, sighing at the feeling of the cold hardwood floor beneath the aching soles of her feet. Smiling, she turned around to Oliver, who closed the door behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, straightening up onto the tip of her toes to kiss him gently. Oliver sighed against her lips quietly, putting his arms around her shoulders to pull her even closer.

When their lips parted, Felicity leaned her head back with a content sigh, feeling a dozen of butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the way Oliver looked at her. Her hands snuck under his pullover and the shirt he wore underneath, moving up and down his strong and warm back. Oliver released a low growl, wordlessly telling her that he liked the touch. Not that Felicity would have ever doubted that! Spending five months just Oliver and her in their little bubble had made her get to know everything there was to know about his body. She knew what he liked and what he didn’t like. She knew what sounds he made when he liked something or didn’t like something. She just knew Oliver like that and he knew her exactly the same.

“This was a nice evening,” she said. “The three of us, just like in old times.”

Oliver nodded. “That it was. Thanks for pushing John and me to make up. It’s not the same when we’re not friends.”

“Agreed,” Felicity replied. “I really couldn’t watch it even for a night longer, especially given the danger you got yourself in yesterday.”

“You already punished me for that.”

“By not babying you for your bruises?” Felicity asked, cocking her head. “You can be lucky that that was all I did. Really, I wanted to rip your head off.”

“Yeah, you did have to use your loud voice then, didn’t you?

“Oh, you didn’t miss that?” Felicity asked, her smile widening. “I guess you must have been really intimidated then.”

“Intimidated is not exactly the word I would use to describe my reaction,” Oliver explained, making a face at her and grinning smugly.

Felicity cocked her head. “How would you describe your reaction then?”

Oliver’s grin widened. “Turned on maybe?”

“Turned on? That is your reaction when I am raving and ranting with you?” Felicity asked with a chuckle. “Bad boy.”

She slapped Oliver’s butt playfully, making him growl. “See? That is the scenario your loud voice calls into my thoughts. How can I not be turned on?”

“And poor you didn’t get to play it out.”

“Want to play it out with me now?” Oliver asked with a smug grin, wiggling with his eyebrows.

Felicity chuckled, scratching the burn scar at his lower back. “I think I am not drunk enough to try spanking you.”

“Really?” Oliver asked, puckering his lips. “Because I had hope that the three cocktails you had were enough to allow me to take you to bed tonight.”

“Lucky you, I don’t need a single drink to allow you to do that.”

Oliver smiled, licking his lips. “Lucky me.”

He ducked his head and Felicity straightened back up onto the tip of her toes to meet his lips halfway. It was a gentle, lingering kiss. Oliver’s tongue traced Felicity’s bottom lip and she opened to him with a sigh. Their tongues met in a slow dance that made Felicity press herself even closer to his strong body.

She was happy that she had managed to reconcile Oliver and John. Having the two most important men in her life not getting along at all hadn’t been easy. It hadn’t really made the work in the bunker easy, either. With Thea’s bloodlust and the general tension since Oliver had come back after the team had been going without his lead for so long Felicity felt there was already enough tension as it was in the Arrow cave and-

“Felicity?” Oliver whispered against her lips.

“Hm?” Felicity made, moving her right hand down under the waistband of Oliver’s jeans and cupping his butt through the boxer briefs.

“Your hands might indicate that you are focused, but I can hear you thinking.”

“Maybe you should try a little harder to distract me then,” Felicity replied.

“You want me to try harder?” Oliver asked with a smirk. Felicity could see in his eyes what was going through his mind. He was twisting her words in a way that would match his wants and needs even more than what Felicity had actually meant with her words. She only puckered her lips in response, cocking her head and giving him an innocent look. Oliver released a low growl. “Watch me try harder.”

In one smooth move Oliver pushed his hands under her butt and lifted her against him. Felicity got to pull her hands out from under his shirt just in time to wrap them around Oliver’s neck and secure herself to him as he was taking three wide steps. Her back hit the brick wall at the foot of the stairs a second later, sending a pleasurable pain through her body. While his lips attacked the side of her neck, his hips thrusting against hers, Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips. She leaned her head against the cold wall behind her, closing her eyes and just enjoying the sensations of Oliver’s body moving against hers. Her hands moved into his hair, her fingers grabbing strands of it to keep him in place.

Felicity loved sex with Oliver. She loved it in every shape and form. She loved the long sex marathons when they spent all day in bed and just enjoyed each other as well as the two-rounders at the end of a long day and the quickies between two of her appointments. Sex with Oliver, no matter when or how, was always amazing.

When Oliver thrust against her center particularly hard, Felicity released a groan. She pulled at Oliver’s hair until he let go of her neck and she could slant her lips over his in a hard kiss. She bit into his bottom lip, feeling the need to feel him where she was already aching for him growing rapidly.

As if he could read her mind, Oliver moved his hands from her ass down her legs to her knees, keeping her pressed against the wall with only his upper body. While his left hand stayed at her knee, pushing under the back of it to keep her thigh close to her side, his right hand slowly started pushing back up her leg, moving over the tender skin of her outer thigh. His skin felt rough against her soft skin, but his touch was so gentle that it only made heat coil in the pit of Felicity’s stomach. She had learned in their first night in Nanda Parbat that as rough as his skin was, his touch was always so soft like he just wanted to caress every inch of her body.

When he reached the lace of her panties. Felicity deepened the kiss, eager in her anticipation of how she would feel if Oliver moved his hand to the side and touched her core. Oliver, being the teaser that he was, kept his fingers stubbornly at her outer thigh, though. Felicity could feel goosebumps spreading where he touched her. Her skin was so sensitive to the gentle touch of his calloused fingers that she felt her anticipation increase despite the touch being far from where she craved it the most.

Felicity moved her hips against Oliver’s, moving her clothed center along his hard cock. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Oliver growled lowly in response and the sound sent a jolt of pleasure right through her core. She felt herself growing even wetter, her panties dampening with her juices. Her inner walls clamped down on emptiness, aching for him even more now.

“Oliver,” she whispered against his lips, growling it into the kiss, “please.”

The pleaded whisper was enough for Oliver to stop teasing. He moved his fingers to the inside of her thigh, massaging her soft flesh there for a moment before he dragged his fingers along her clothed sex. If the way he sighed into the kiss and the way his body almost melted against her smaller figure, he was quite turned on by how damp her panties were already.

Oliver’s fingers moved against her sex through her panties slowly. They started by her center, massaging her sensitive entering. Then they moved up between her fold to her clit. His digit circled her clit twice before he pinched it.

“Oh god!” Felicity called out, leaning her head back and giving Oliver the opportunity to kiss, lick and suck his way down her neck to her collarbone. He bit down gently, his teeth grazing her skin just in time for his fingers to pinch her clit once more. “Don’t stop.”

Oliver didn’t seem like he wanted to stop anyway. He moved his fingers back down to her center before he finally pushed the panties out of the way and touched her sensitive skin. They both groaned in unison.

“You are so wet,” Oliver whispered into her ear, resting his forehead against her temple. “And you feel so good, Felicity.”

Oliver moved his fingers from her center to her clit, sliding easily between her wet folds. When he reached her clit, Felicity’s hips bucked against his fingers, trying to increase the friction. Oliver leaned his body more against her, though, keeping her trapped between his body and the wall to make sure that she couldn’t move. That way she was completely at his mercy.

“Please, Oliver,” Felicity whispered when his fingers just stayed right against her clit, not moving and not applying any pressure. “Please move.”

Again Oliver didn’t disappoint. He circled her clit over and over again. It only took seconds for Felicity to feel like her whole body was on fire. Her pleasure was building up so quickly, she had to hold onto Oliver’s shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin through his pullover to ground herself to reality. She was feeling like she was on a drug, his touch taking her higher and higher until she felt like her conscience was separated from her body.

Felicity flexed her toes, feeling them prickle already. Her legs started shaking slightly and all Oliver had to do was to thrust his fingers into her core to send her flying over the edge. Her pleasure washed over her, making spasms run through her body. Felicity felt her inner walls clamping down on Oliver’s fingers. He leaned back a little, giving her enough room to finally move her hips the way she wanted to. She rid her orgasm against his fingers slowly until she felt the waves to cease eventually.

Breathing heavily, Felicity leaned her head back against the brick wall and opened her eyes. Oliver’s deep blue eyes were on her intently. He was taking her in, watching her every move. She knew how much he loved watching her come. It turned him on beyond believe. Just like it turned her on when he pulled his fingers out of her core and instead of wiping them clean against her thigh or her dress he lifted them to his mouth and licked her juices off them. Just like he did right now before he hummed contently around his fingers. All the time his eyes stayed firmly on her. That man knew exactly how to turn her on when she was still bathing in the bliss of an orgasm.

Grabbing his hair, Felicity pulled him in for a rough kiss. Her tongue opened his lips to hers, sliding against hers dominantly. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue and deepened the kiss even more. She felt Oliver’s hips starting to rub against hers, sparking a new fire inside of her.

“Oliver,” she groaned against his lips before she bit down on his bottom lip softly and tugged it slightly, “bedroom. Now.”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. Felicity could feel him rock-hard against his jeans, straining against his pants and aching to be freed. When Oliver pushed his hand back under her butt and started carrying her up the stairs, Felicity rubbed her hips against his eagerly, dragging her sensitive core along his hardness while never stopping to kiss him. Oliver started to slowly carry her upstairs in the meantime.

When the need for more was too much for her to take, the kiss growing harder and sloppier, Felicity grabbed the hem of Oliver’s pullover and shirt and started tugging the fabric up his body. Oliver moved his hands to her knees, stroking her thighs gently. He then gave her knees a soft squeeze, wordlessly telling her to tighten them around his waist and Felicity did. Oliver then lifted his arms and helped her taking his shirt and pullover off. Felicity threw them to the floor carelessly and her fingers immediately begun exploring the exposed skin as her lips met Oliver’s in another hungry kiss.

Felicity let her fingertips dance along Oliver’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscles there. Then she slowly moved them down his back, let them discover the scars on his skin one more time. She knew Oliver’s body almost like her own. She knew every scar there was, knew the story to some even if not all of them. She scratched her fingernails over them softly, inflicting the most pleasurable of pain on his skin, the one she knew Oliver enjoyed.

Oliver groaned against her lips, grabbed the hem of her dress and started tugging it up. The lips parted for a second that gave Oliver the chance to take the dress off her and carelessly drop if to the floor. He put his arms around her back then, stroking her soft skin. Felicity moaned, pressing herself closer to Oliver’s naked chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her ribs, his heart pounding just as wildly as hers did. When his fingertips grazed the scar at her shoulder, Felicity could feel his heart skipping a beat. For the break of a second his body tensed and Felicity could only imagine what was going through his mind given what had happened with Tell earlier today. They hadn’t really talked about it much, but Felicity had heard the worry in his voice when he and John had come back into the bunker.

“I’m fine,” Felicity whispered before kissing Oliver once more.

She felt him taking in a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh. Felicity stroked her hand over his hair, wordlessly telling him that it was alright and Oliver continued where he had stopped before, caressing the scar at her shoulder. No matter how rough the sex was or how quickly they tried to move it along to have the pleasure washing over them, they never failed to caress each other’s scars.

Felicity felt her need for Oliver growing again soon. As soon as they had reached the head of the stairs, she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper, wasting no second to move her hand into his pants under the boxers and cup his erection. She released a loud groan when Oliver pressed her back against the cold brick wall in response. He rested his hands at the wall next to her and looked down to where her hand was disappearing in his pants.

“Felicity,” Oliver growled out.

“Pssst,” Felicity whispered, kissing Oliver’s lips chastely. She lowered her feet to the floor, pushing at Oliver’s hips a little to give her more room to move her hand the way she wanted and the way he’d enjoy. She slid her lips from the corner of his mouth over his stubbled cheek to his ear. She bit down on the lobe gently, soothing the pain she had caused with her tongue, before she added in another whisper, “Let me take care of you.”

Without hesitation Felicity moved her hands to his butt, cupping the firm cheeks of his ass, and then slowly lowered the fabric of his jeans and boxer briefs until they pooled around his ankles. Felicity didn’t waste any time and took hold of his cock then. She wrapped her fingers around the hard base and slowly stroked up to the tip, circling it with her thumb.

“Felicity,” Oliver growled out once more.

She tightened her fingers around him, speeding up her movements. Oliver’s hips started thrusting into her hand, seeking more friction. His head dropped against hers, his breathing shortening as he watched his cock in her hand. Felicity could feel his hot breath ghosting over her skin, making her own breathing speeding up.

When Oliver’s breaths grew even shorter and the thrusts of his hips became almost erratic, Felicity gave his cock one final squeeze before she let go. She cupped Oliver’s face and pulled it down for a bruising kiss. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, making her hiss in surprise. Her body pressed against his and Oliver used the opportunity to quickly wrap his arms around her waist and urge her into their bedroom with stumbling steps, kicking away his jeans and boxer briefs on the way. Oliver made quick work of her bra and panties and with his hands on her hips threw her on the bed.

Felicity released a shriek, but it ended up in a laugh. She trusted Oliver enough to have him do this without scaring her. Once she didn’t bounce up and down on the mattress anymore, she put her elbows to the bed and propped up her upper body to look at Oliver, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her. Felicity pointed her digit at him and then made a come-here-movement.

Oliver smiled, crawling onto the bed and over her. Slowly he lowered his body onto her, naked skin pressing to naked skin. Felicity opened her legs to him, encompassing his hips with her legs. His hot erection moved against her sensitive folds, making goosebumps spread all over her skin. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip and lifted her head from the pillow to kiss Oliver, but he kept out of reach, always moving just far enough for her away that she couldn’t meet his lips with hers. He moved a hand to her face, cupping her cheek and stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

Felicity felt the shift in the mood immediately. Oliver wasn’t teasing any longer. Oliver was savoring the moment, taking her in and memorizing her face in this moment. Felicity felt her heart skipping a beat and she rested her head back on the pillow and gave Oliver this moment, using it to simply stroke her fingers up and down his back. She loved feeling the play of his muscles under her fingers. She watched his eyes taking her in intensely, feeling the blush spreading on her cheeks when his gaze became even more intense, almost like he was trying to reach into her soul.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered eventually.

Felicity smiled. “I love you, too.”

Oliver lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Their lips moved in synch, their tongues meeting in a dance that knew no dominance. He rested his body onto hers completely now, and Felicity tightened her arms around him, holding her to him. They moved against each other slowly, his cock sliding between her slick folds and the head of his cock bumping against her clit.

“Ah,” Felicity moaned out.

Her back arched off the mattress, her breasts and stomach pressing more against Oliver’s chest. He chased her lips and kissed her once more, his tongue using the opportunity of her mouth being open in a silent moan to explore it with his tongue. He stroked his tongue against hers, making her moan into the kiss.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she reached between them and took hold of his cock. Oliver leaned his head back a little, locking his eyes on hers. Felicity positioned his erection at her entrance and arched her back a little more. Sharing a long look, Oliver finally sunk into her. Both of them moaned in unison.

When Oliver was seated deep inside of her, he stilled, not moving for a long moment. They continued to just look at each other, sharing the intimacy of the moment without saying a word. Felicity scratched the burn scar at his lower back before sliding her hands down to cup his butt. Oliver chuckled in response and the intensity of the moment was broken.

Still smiling, Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity. Their tongues met in another slow dance while Oliver’s hips started taking up a slow but hard rhythm. He pulled out only slight before thrusting back in hard. His pelvis rubbed against her clit, adding one more sensation to the wonderful feeling of being joined with him. Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver waist, her heels pressing into his butt and spurring him on. Using the hold she had on him she moved against him.

For a long time no word was spoken. They kept kissing, rocking together towards the high of their pleasure. Their hands stroked each other’s bodies, rediscovering all the sensitive parts. All that could be heard were the sounds of their bodies moving together and the little moans and groans the rising pleasure elicited from them.

Eventually Oliver turned them, rolling onto his back and sitting up with Felicity in his lap. Putting her hand to his shoulders, she brought her chest closer to his and started lifting herself off him before sinking back down slowly. Her nipples were rubbing against his chest, hardening even more.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, tightening his arms around her waist to hold her even closer to him and Felicity stroked her fingers through his short hair.

His lips took a path down her body, peppering a series of kisses to her cheek before kissing down her neck to her collar bone. Keeping her body close to his, he leaned her back a little, giving him access to her breasts. Oliver lowed his lips onto her right nipple, closing his mouth over the sensitive nub and moving his flat tongue against it.

“Oh god!” Felicity chocked out, holding onto him even more firmly.

Oliver’s tongue kept caressing her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Felicity could feel her pleasure rising quickly. She felt her movements speeding up, her hips rocking against Oliver’s desperately, seeking more friction and more pleasure and more of everything really. Her breathing quickened, her nerve endings feeling like they were on fire. Every thrust of Oliver’s hips and every rub of his tongue against her nipple made her rise higher.

“Oliver,” she whispered desperately, tugging at his hair.

Immediately Oliver straightened back up and looked at her intensely. His deep blue eyes seemed to reach right into her soul and it was all she needed to reach her peak. The pleasure washed over her, filling every cell of her body. Felicity dropped her head forwards, resting it against Oliver’s shoulder, while he gripped her hips and kept her moving on top of him, helping her through her orgasm and making her enjoy every moment of it.

Felicity’s fingernails clawed into Oliver’s skin while she was riding out her pleasure, taking every last wave of it before they slowly started to cease. She was still out of breath when she finally got aware of her surroundings enough to realize that Oliver was still panting, thrusting up into her wildly, chasing his relief.

Felicity leaned back a little, looking at Oliver. She stroked her fingertips through Oliver’s stubble and rested her forehead against his. There was only them in this moment, nobody and nothing else. Holding Oliver’s face and giving him safety and whispered, “Come for me.”

It took only two more thrusts for Oliver’s cock to jerk inside of her, shooting spurts of his seed into her core. Felicity’s walls were still fluttering around him, but they clamped down hard at the feeling of him filling her like that. They both moaned against each other’s lips before their lips met in another kiss. It was a slow and slightly sloppy one. Both of them were still enjoying the last sensations of the pleasure, floating on their high somewhere far away together.

When their breathing had calmed a little, Oliver turned them around. Felicity’s back pressed into the soft mattress and Oliver rested his body onto hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him tightly, while he rested his ear on top her breast. Felicity smiled, closing her eyes and kissing the crown of Oliver’s head.

They laid in silence like that for a long time, catching their breaths and getting their heartbeats to slow back down. Felicity stroked her hands over Oliver’s back, enjoying the feeling of his breath ghosting over her naked skin. She could stay like this forever. Well, as soon as they had cleaned up, she thought with a smile and chuckled into Oliver’s hair. Smiling, Oliver put his chin against her chest and rubbed his scratchy stubble against her tender skin. His eyes were sparkling, making Felicity smile.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

“Not so important,” Felicity replied, shaking her head. Then she sighed, stretching her aching limbs slightly. “I am kind of tired.”

“I’ll get us some washcloths to clean ourselves up soon. Just give me a few more minutes to stay here and listen to your heartbeat,” Oliver replied and snuggled the side of his face back to her skin. “Just for a few minutes longer.”

Felicity smiled, gently stroking her fingertips through his short hair while her other hand gently moved up and down his back. When she felt his muscles tensing slightly and heard him releasing a deep breath, his arms tightening around her to a point that she had almost trouble breathing, Felicity frowned slightly.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked him.

“I was worried about you today,” Oliver explained in a whisper, turning his head to rest his chin against her breast and look at her once more. “When you texted me to let me know that Tell attacked you and then John and I were on our way back to the lair and I had no idea if you were alright or if he had hurt you… I was so worried.”

“I am fine,” Felicity replied, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Nothing happened to me. He didn’t hurt me.”

Oliver nodded slowly. He dropped a kiss to her breast right above her heart before he looked back at her with a sigh. “I need to hear all the details of what happened. I… I can’t get the pictures out of my mind until I know exactly what happened.”

Felicity nodded, understanding what he meant. Nothing could be worse than what his brain was putting him through. The brain had the terrible affinity to imagine everything much worse than it really was. She knew hearing what really happened, even if she couldn’t tell him much because the whole attack hadn’t even last five minutes and there really wasn’t much to say about it, would help him.

“I was meeting up with Curtis. I wanted to ask him if he had found anything on the card. He had. Uhm… we were talking about the cards and… I don’t know… Curtis told me that Tell could track the cards, so I figured he could track us to Palmer Tech and I wanted to take Curtis somewhere safe, but Tell was already there.”

Oliver sucked in a deep breath, looking at her face intently like he was trying to find any sign of discomfort there, any sign that she was scared or had uncomfortable memories playing in front of her eyes at telling him, but Felicity just looked back at him calmly. Fact was that she had been kind of scared back in that moment, but she wasn’t scared any longer. She had been able to protect herself and Curtis. And she was safe in Oliver’s arms now just like she was always safe with him.

“Curtis and I started running towards the hidden elevator because I figured we would be safest down in our hide-out. Tell followed us to the elevators and was about to attack us. I kicked him in the shin, though.”

At her words that didn’t miss how proud she was that she had managed to take him out long enough to escape him for a few minutes, Curtis words about her being badass still echoing in her ears, Oliver smiled. He stroked his hand down her ribs and propped himself up on his arms to kiss her gently.

“You did really well. We should train you a little more soon.”

Felicity smiled. “Probably doesn’t hurt as long as training consists of very much being badass and very little moving. You know me, I love being lazy.”

Oliver puckered his lips, letting his hand drift a little lower. “Actually, that is not something I can attest of.”

Felicity chuckled and Oliver dropped another kiss to her heart before he rested his chin back against her breast. He nodded his head shortly, letting her know that he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“I handed Curtis one of the machine-guns when we were down in the bunker, just in case.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “Tell was already there, though. Again he tried to attack us, throwing his terrible cards at us. Curtis and I hid behind my workstation to protect ourselves. Then I took the machine-gun from him because, honestly, Curtis was a lot more freaked-out than I was.”

“Well, I guess he hasn’t been attacked by a supervillain as often as you have been.”

Felicity chuckled. “Yes, I guess.”

Oliver smiled, sucking in a deep breath. “So you had the machine-gun. I am afraid of the answer, but what exactly did you do then?”

“I got up and started shooting,” Felicity explained. “I could barely look where I was shooting because really it was so hot and I felt like my face was burning off my bones if I actually tried to aim. Did you know that your face feels like it is melting when you are shooting a machine-gun?”

“Kind of,” Oliver replied slowly, nodding his head. “One of the many reasons why I prefer a bow and an arrow.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said with a sigh. “Unfortunately, that is also a lot harder to shoot, I guess.”

Oliver smiled, cupping her cheek. “Luckily, you don’t need weapons other than your computer and your brain on a regular basis. That means I don’t have to rack my brain to figure out which other weapon would be suitable for you. You know that I love you and I trust you to handle yourself, but… I really don’t like the thought of you using any weapons like that or rather the thought of you having to use them. The bunker is supposed to be safe.”

“It’s not any longer,” Felicity replied with a sigh. “Besides, it looks like a mess down there. Tell’s cards left a disaster. He also destroyed the lamp and it fell down on Curtis and that is why he lost his consciousness.”

Oliver nodded. “And then Tell disappeared?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes, then he was gone. I texted you and made sure Curtis was okay and then you were already there, being all surprised that I could fend that guy off.”

“I wasn’t-,“ Oliver started, but all Felicity had to do was to perk up an eyebrow for him to press his lips together and roll them into his mouth. “Okay, I was surprised. But in my defense…”

Oliver didn’t speak further and Felicity cocked her head. “In your defense?”

“There is nothing speaking in my defense other than that I was worried.”

“Yeah, sweettalk yourself out of this,” Felicity replied with a chuckle. “That is probably the only thing that is going to work.”

Oliver propped himself up on his forearms and moved up Felicity’s body until his face was hovering right over hers. He bumped his nose against hers gently and smiled at her, not saying a word, though.

Felicity cocked her head. “What?”

Oliver smiled. “Like I said I was really worried, but I am also really proud of you. You have gotten yourself out of this scary situation by not letting your fear overwhelm you. I can’t say that I am happy about what happened because I would rather have you far away from any danger, but really I am so proud of you.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes slightly, puckering her lips. “I know what you mean, but it sounds a little bit-“

“-patriarchic?”

“I probably wouldn’t have said it like that, but… yeah… kind of.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Sorry?”

Felicity chuckled. “Don’t be. I know exactly what you mean. Four years ago, I would have never dreamed of even holding a machine-gun in my hands and now I actually used one to protect myself. I never thought I would be able to do something like that. I mean I didn’t think that until a few years ago, when I joined into the whole craziness and my whole life changed. A lot has changed over the last years.”

“But not all of it is bad, right?”

Felicity smiled, stroking her fingertips over Oliver’s cheek and enjoying the feeling of his stubble against her fingertips. She loved the slightly scratchy feeling. When Oliver suddenly turned his head and bit into her fingers lightly, Felicity laughed.

“A lot of it is actually very good,” Felicity replied eventually. “Like you and me.”

“Yeah,” Oliver whispered. “You and me is my favorite part of everything that has changed in the last years. We might have never found us.”

“I can’t even remember how my life was before you came into my office with your terrible excuses.”

“Hey, my excuses were great!”

Felicity chuckled. “Oh, yes, they were hilarious! I had no idea if I was supposed to laugh or cry about them.”

Chuckling, Oliver kissed her breast and then sighed. Felicity stroked her fingers through his hair and sighed, too.

“I agree with what you said before, you know?” she asked after a short moment of pause. “I am not happy that this happened because I rather not have any supervillains throw their weapons at me, either, but I am glad what I could take from this.”

“Which is?” Oliver asked.

Felicity already opened her mouth to reply when she frowned, puckered her lips for a moment and eventually replied, “I don’t know.”

Oliver frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly and Felicity chuckled. She framed his face with her hands, gently stroking her thumbs through his stubble, and then kissed him gently, telling him that she didn’t keep any secret. She really didn’t know what exactly she had taken from this. She just had this feeling inside of her since what had happened with Tell. It wasn’t the adrenaline running through her veins anymore. It was something else, but it felt good. She had managed to take Tell out or at least keep him from hurting her and Curtis. It was like a boost to her self-esteem maybe even more than that.

“I am glad you didn’t get hurt,” Oliver whispered against her lips. “If I think something could have happened to you-“

“Hey,” Felicity interrupted him gently. “I just told you what happened. I had everything under control, at least when it mattered.”

Oliver took in a deep breath and sighed. “I know. You know, I was always worried about you these last years because I took you into this. One of the first things I told John was that we could protect you. It’s good to know that you can protect yourself, but that doesn’t mean I will ever stop worrying. It’s just different since we are back. Now I don’t only have to worry about my coworker and friend being hurt but about… you.”

“I know,” Felicity whispered. “Things like these can always happen. All we can do is make sure that the next hide-out is maybe a little bit better protected.”

“Yeah, I guess that is right.”

“Well, that one has always been supposed to be replaced eventually by something new, so I guess now is the time to do so and take even more care of proper security.”

Oliver nodded. “Seems about right. How about we look into that tomorrow?”

“Actually,” Felicity said softly, puckering her lips, “I might have already found a place.”

“Well, does it satisfy my demands?”

“Which would be?”

“I think I need a lot of flat surfaces… or walls… maybe pillars…”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, cocking her head at the smug way Oliver looked at her. “Were you present when Thea gave us the I-know-you-are-together-now-but-that-doesn’t-mean-you-can-have-sex-in-here-speech when we came back?”

“I was and I chose to ignore it,” Oliver replied. “We spend so much time down there, it is going to happen eventually.”

Felicity laughed, shaking her head. “You are impossible.”

“Nope, just hopelessly in love with you.”

“You know, you already got me into your bed. You don’t have to sweettalk to me like that anymore,” she replied.

“I love sweettalking to you.” Oliver smiled and kissed the underside of her jaw before he asked, “So where is this location?”

“I am going to show you tomorrow because it will take some time, especially because it actually works with something else I wanted to show you, too.”

“Two surprises in one day? How am I going to be able to wait until tomorrow?”

Felicity puckered her lips, giving him a look. She tightened her legs around his hips and turned him around. She put her hands on his shoulders, keeping him down on the mattress. Then she lowered her lips to his, kissing him gently. With her lips just a breath away she whispered, “Well, luckily you have me to distract you.”

Oliver chuckled. “Lucky me.”

“Lucky you.”


End file.
